


Happy Birthday Alec!

by abrown1182



Series: The Lightwood-Bane Family [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Birthday, Cute Kids, M/M, Surprise Party, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6417283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abrown1182/pseuds/abrown1182
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Alec's 21st birthday and Magnus has a lot of suprises in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Alec!

Alec woke up with the weight of a five year old on his stomach. When he opened his eyes he saw the toothless grin of Max, his warlock son.

"Papa, Papa, wake up!" he yelled as he began bouncing excitedly. Looking past Max he saw his three year old son, Raphael, in his boyfriend Magnus' arms.

"Ugh, is there a demon attack?" Alec asked, his voice filled with sleep. Max giggled above him.

"No Papa! It's your birthday!" Alec's mouth was open in shock, even he hadn't remembered his birthday. Magnus chuckled and walked towards their shared bed, plucking Max off his Papa's stomach.

"We have so many surprises, like-"

"Ah, ah, ah," Magnus scolded. "It won't be a surprise if you tell Papa." Max's mouth opened into an O shape and he nodded quickly.

"Look Magnus-" Alec started.

"Nope, you're not getting out of it. Get up darling, we have an exciting day!" Magnus walked out of the room with both his sons and Alec groaned.

\---

After Alec had showered and gotten dressed for his "exciting day" he was greeted with the smell of pancakes and his three favorite people covered head to toe in flour.

"Papa, up, up," Raphael demanded. He stretched his arms out in impatience. Alec picked up his floury son, immediately getting the powder all over his black gear, though he didn't mind. 

"Rafie, now you got Papa all messy," Max scolded. Magnus walked over to Alec and kissed him.

"Happy birthday, Alec," he whispered against his lover's lips, causing a small smile from the latter. He turned to see Raphael's nose scrunched up in disgust.

"Icky," he said and stuck out his tongue. Magnus laughed.

"How about you two get Papa a plate of food," Magnus suggested. Both boys nodded and did what was asked of them, seconds later returning with a plate of lopsided pancakes.

"They're perfect," Alec praised and both children grinned.

"Eat fast Papa, you don't wanna be late to-"

"Max! Shh, you'll ruin the surprise!"

* * *

Surprise #1:

"Alec! Come on!" Magnus yelled. He was swinging his keys around his finger while Max and Raphael bounced impatiently.

"Coming!" Alec bounded down the stairs wearing clothing without flour all over it this time. "Where are we going?" he asked.

"Nope, nice try." Alec groaned and reluctantly followed his family out the door. 

New York was a beautiful place, but not ideal for kids. Max and Raphael zoomed through crowds of people running purely on pre-schooler adrenaline. They pointed out every small thing; ducks, flowers, even a blade of grass, was exciting for the two boys. Thankfully, Magnus was a warlock, so they couldn't get far.

"Papa, Daddy, look at the birdies!" Max exclaimed pointing to a duck.

"Birdie, birdie!" Raphael blubbered. 

"So-" Alec began.

"Nope, not telling you where we're going," Magnus replied smoothly. Alec crossed his arms and pouted. They walked what seemed like forever before they reached their destination. "Here we are!"

The gate ahead of them was wide open and read Prospect Park Zoo in big, bold letters. Alec looked over at his bouncing children and giddy boyfriend.

"What's a zoo?" Alec asked. His nose scrunched up like a bunny. _What kind of name is "zoo?", Alec thought to himself._  Magnus' mouth dropped open in surprise.

"Ugh I should've known. Shadowhunters," the warlock replied with a lazy wave of his hand. "A zoo is an amazing place that every child should experience. It's full of magic and wonder!"

"And animals!" Raphie piped in.

"Exactly!" Magnus agreed. "Come on, darling. Just trust me." Alec sighed and followed them in through the gates. ~~~~

Alec had to admit, the zoo was pretty cool. Banners displaying different types of animals hung from light posts. Small shops held stuffed animals of every type and candies of every flavor. The crowd was huge and Alec instinctively grabbed his son's hands. Sadly, the lines were long, really long.

"Well, this won't do," Magnus sighed. With a snap of his fingers and a spark of blue, everything froze. 

"Magnus! You can't just do that!" Alec scolded. Max giggled and Raphael soon joined him, both relishing in their Dad's cool magic. Alec's facade broke soon as well, and suddenly all of them were laughing.

"Alright, alright. Let's just get in," Magnus said. They walked and weaved through clusters of unsuspecting Mundanes frozen in time. Magnus payed the cashier, though they wouldn't know it, and stamped everyone's hands. "Let's go!" When they entered the zoo there were animals of every kind. Lions, tigers, bears, oh my! Max wanted to see the cheetahs and Raphael wanted to see the penguins. Both boys were eager to get what they wanted and decided that dragging their poor parents was the way to go. Alec was sure his kids had to be the loudest and most curious out of the others. They asked a ton of questions and wanted to touch _everything_ (including the lions.) Alec found joy in seeing his family so happy. It was nice to not have to worry about demons or training. Today Alec could relax.

_"Daddy, my feet hurt."_

_"Papa, I'm hungry."_   Both boys were getting tired after a long afternoon at the zoo.

"Guess it's time for naptime," Magnus said. Both boys whined at the suggestion of going home, but couldn't deny it when their eyes where drooping. They all began the long trek back to their flat.

* * *

 

Surprise #2:

"Thanks for today Magnus, it was really fun," Alec whispered to his lover. He really was thankful. As a Shadowhunter he was never able to experience things like the zoo. From a young age he was trained to be a warrior and leader. Not only was he happy to finally have those moments, but he was happy Raphael and Max got them too. Since the couple decided to adopt Max they were abruptly faced with parenthood. Both were afraid of ending up like their fathers. Moments like these make Alec sure that he must be doing something right.

"This is only the first surprise Alexander," Magnus purred. While it was only 1:00 pm, Alec assumed they would put the kids down for a nap and have a relaxing rest of the day at home. Apparently not.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, that we're dropping the kids off at the Institute and going somewhere for lunch." Of course they were, Alec was dating the High Warlock of Brooklyn. They dropped the boys off at the Institute and went on their merry way to surprise number two. The two walked in comfortable silence until they reached a small park. The hiked past it and into a cave. Alec was confused, caves were more of Jace and Clary's thing.

"Hey Alec?"

"Hmm?"

"Happy Birthday, darling." Suddenly Magnus snapped his fingers and light illuminated the whole cave. A small table sat in the middle and two candles sat in the center. Another flash of blue sparks brought two plates with Italian food on them. Alec's mouth was wide open in shock, never expecting to have such an eventful birthday. He leaned forwards and kissed his boyfriend on the lips, soft and slow.

"I love you Magnus, so much," Alec said. Magnus only grinned and pulled out the chair. "Always such a gentleman," Alec approved. They had a nice dinner, engaging in comfortable conversation. Magnus suddenly cleared his throat.

"Alexander, you know I love you, right?" Magnus said, voice barely above a whisper. Alec looked up from his plate of food in confusion and nodded slowly.

"I-I had this whole speech prepared and I can't remember a single word of it." Alec had never seen Magnus this nervous. "Alexander, I promise to love you for the rest of my immortal life. I promise to be there for you and the kids. I have never loved anyone as much as I love you." Magnus got down on one knee and pulled out a box. "Will you marry me?" Alec's eyes were filled with tears and he nodded.

"Yes, yes, yes!" He jumped into Magnus' arms, crying into his _fiance's_ shoulder. "I love you."

"I love you too, my Alexander." He put a beautiful silver and blue ring on Alec's finger. 

"I-I don't have a ring for you but-" He slid off his family ring and placed it on Magnus' finger. "Giving this ring to someone means everything to Shadowhunters. It means your willing to do anything for that person, and I am. I love you." And the engaged couple kissed passionately as fiances, madly in love, and ready to start a new chapter of their lives together.

* * *

 

Surprise #3:

The two headed back to their apartment, grinning and giddy. Never had either of them felt happiness like this. They walked hand and hand, rings glimmering in the light. Magnus got the key and slowly turned the key in the lock. They entered a dark apartment, silent and still. 

"Surprise!" a chorus of voices shouted. The lights turned on with a flash to uncover Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Simon, Maia, Luke, Jocelyn, Maryse, Raphael, and Max. Alec was definitely shocked and wondered how his siblings kept this from him so long.

"Happy Birthday big bro!" Izzy shouted, catching Alec in a hug. Clary and Maia soon joined the hug, squeezing Alec so hard he could barely breathe.

"Please, don't kill him. What a terrible birthday that would be," Magnus told the three girls.

"Ah, Magnus, the free-wheeling bisexual warlock who magicked his way into my Parabatai's heart," Jace sneered. Alec sighed, _not again_. The two fought constantly, bickering like an old married couple. _Maybe they should be engaged_ , Alec thought. 

"Ah, Golden Boy, the Shadowhunter who saved the world but has an irrational fear of ducks," Magnus snapped back.

"Boys, please," Alec said with a roll of his eyes.

Jace sighed. "Fine," he whined. "Happy Birthday brother." He brought his Parabatai in for a bone crushing hug and only let go when Magnus threatened to summon a duckling. Max and Raphael ran up to Alec at the same time, knocking him down onto the floor.

"Papa!" they squealed. 

\---

Throughout the night they enjoyed a nice takeout dinner from Taki's and a gourmet cake (thanks to Magnus.) The kids had fallen asleep on the couch, exhausted from the long day. The adults continued talking in hushed voices in the kitchen.

"Guys we, uh, have something to tell you-" Alec started.

"We're getting married!" Magnus yelled, showing the group their rings.

"What?"

"How did I not know about this?"

"Oh my gosh!"

"I get to plan the wedding!"

"Will I be the best man? Alec, answer me..."

"Who's wearing the dress?"

"I'm so excited!"

The noise woke both of the boys up, who walked in the kitchen confused and sleepy.

"What's going on?" Max asked through a yawn.

"Daddy and I are getting married," Alec said. Max looked up at him through his dark curls.

"I know," he said and walked back to his room, Raphael following at his heels.

"You told your kids but not me?" Izzy demanded. She looked angry while everyone else was amused, all except Magnus who looked confused.

"I didn't tell them anything..." 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please comment and leave kudos. I know this one was a little long but I hope you liked it. Hopefully my grammar and spelling was good, tell me if it wasn't


End file.
